Five pints of mead?
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Gwaine has a little drink at a Tavern, Merlin and Lancelot pay the price.


**Author's note: This is just something I wrote for a prompt on a forum last year, I haven't really edited much of it so there may be mistakes. **

**Also I am rubbish at fight scenes, as you will later see...**

* * *

"Five pints of mead?"

Merlin looked at Sir Gwaine, who was currently being held upright by Sir Lancelot, with an expression which can only be described as worry with just a hint of _"are you mad_?"

Gwaine gave a drunk's equivalent of a shrug and said "What? we did well today, didn't we Merl?, I thought a celebratory drink was in order. Besides, His royal highness will pay the bill, won't he?"

Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "no Gwaine, not this time, have you forgotten? Arthur is away today on council business and Gwen is left in charge. I doubt she'd be thrilled if she's the one who has to pay the bill"

Gwaine's face fell and his grip on Lancelot's shirt tightened "oh" he turned to look at the barman with a sheepish smile "I guess I must have forgotten"

The barman glared down at Gwaine, then gave a smile back "Oh well, I guess it wasn't your fault you've forgotten, I'll let you go this time"

"Really?"  
"No"

The atmosphere in the bar suddenly turned quiet, Merlin looked about him hurriedly, casting about for a quick escape.

There wasn't one.

Lancelot looked at Merlin and nodded, he slid his hand over towards the hilt of his sword and carefully lifted it out of his belt. The barman noticed this movement and with a quicker draw, unsheathed his own.

Merlin realised now that this was not going to end well. Lancelot stood protectively in front of Merlin with his sword pointed towards the barman "we can go now and you can forget about this, or we can fight and I can tell King Arthur exactly what you were going to do to one of his knights"

The barman laughed "that guy? a knight? don't make me laugh boy, if he is a knight then why is he in those threadbare clothes?"

"Casual Friday?" Gwaine replied, trying unsuccessfully to reach his own sword.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and turned back to the barman "Sir Gwaine, I believe, had decided that since he did "so well" helping the outline villagers today that he did not have to keep his knighthood clothes on while off duty, this has inconvenienced us all and has puzzled us as to why he feels this way, mind you, if you had to work with Gwaine all day, you'd wonder how he functions at all on a day to day basis"

Merlin nodded his head in agreement. Whilst Gwaine was too distracted by a pretty barmaid that just past him to notice.

The barman snorted "likely story"

Then all hell broke lose.

Lancelot was cornered by three men and was now in a fight with them. Merlin however was dodging the beer bottles that were being thrown at him. He reached Gwaine's side and desperately tried to coax him to stand "come on Gwaine, Lancelot can only hold them for so long!" he said.

Gwaine looked at him sleepily "I love you Merl" he mumbled before falling ass over tit trying to hug him. Merlin sighed inwardly and went to pick him up off of the floor, he hefted Gwaine over his shoulder and looked about for Lancelot.

He saw him still fighting the same group of men. He caught Merlin's eye and shifted his glance at the door that was just meters ahead. Shifting Gwaine again, Merlin went towards the door, but before he reached it, the door was blocked by a thuggish looking man.

The man grinned down at Merlin and Merlin felt his magic building, he directed it to make a wind appear in the room and the thug was tossed aside. Now running towards the door, he hefted it open and looked for Lancelot. Lancelot pushed through the throng of people towards Gwaine and Merlin.

They made it through the open door and ran though the darkened village, giggling like schoolchildren.

When they finally reached the citadel, Merlin dropped Gwaine's now fast asleep form on the ground. He shook his head at him and took in the sight of Lancelot.

Lancelot was bleeding from the nose and had a nasty looking bruise just above his eye, but he was laughing.

Gwaine's groan brought them back to the present "take him to Gaius?" Lancelot suggested.

"why? he's not ill" Merlin objected.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure Gaius would have a very nasty remedy for his hangover in the morning, plus he'll make him do odd jobs as punishment" Lancelot replied with a smile.

Merlin grinned wickedly "I'll see to that myself", he went quiet "thank you, Lancelot" Lancelot nodded "it's okay Merlin, you know what he's like, I guess he must think we're his caregivers"

Merlin snickered, he knelt down to help Gwaine to his feet. Lancelot helped and together they took him up into the castle.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
